


Knock, Knock

by Lillington_x



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillington_x/pseuds/Lillington_x





	Knock, Knock

**SHE IS CLOSE. DO NOT STOP.**  
  
_she is? how can you tell?  
_  
**YOU CAN’T?  
**  
_i... no, not really.  
_  
“Fuck, Eddie. Keep going,” she moaned.

 **WE LIKE THE SOUND OF HER.  
**  
_i don’t think i can keep going if she keeps saying my name like that.  
_  
**EDDIE. DON’T.  
**  
It came out like a snarl and sent a chill down his spine. Eddie realized they were enjoying this just as much as he was. The whole thing felt kind of invasive, like a threesome. He didn’t intend to share her but they were right there, always right there, watching and listening. Before, they had never spoken during intimate moments but now they were rearing their head and the exchange of thoughts between them had subdued Eddie’s mind enough to keep him going a bit longer.  
  
**I CAN HELP.  
**  
Eddie’s eyes snapped open and his brow furrowed. That would be ridiculous.  
  
_help?  
_  
Her moans faltered slightly when his hips lost their rhythm.  
  
**WE FEEL GOOD, EDDIE.**  
  
_what? you’re enjoying this too?_  
  
**I ENJOY EVERYTHING YOU ENJOY. WE CAN MAKE HER FEEL GOOD.  
**  
“She already feels good,” he muttered.  
  
“What’d you say, baby?” she questioned. He quickly shook his head and bent his neck to kiss her on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She gave it a gentle tug and a rumble of approval made itself known in his throat.  
  
**EDDIE. DON’T.  
**  
Another snarl. A serious command. It scared Eddie a little, his heart fluttering a bit behind his ribcage.  
  
“I want you to make me cum, baby. Please?” his girlfriend begged. She nuzzled his nose with hers until he opened his eyes and met her gaze.  
  
_fuuuck. look at her looking at me like that. she’s so-  
_  
**EDDIE. WE CAN MAKE HER FEEL GOOD IF YOU FOCUS.  
**  
_i think i’m doing alright on my own.  
_  
**YOU’RE NOT.**  
  
_you wouldn’t know. you’re just a-_  
  
**DO NOT CALL ME A PARASITE.**  
  
Without warning, his entire pelvic area went numb. The tip of his dick felt like mush.  
  
_the hell?_  
  
He looked down to find himself in the process of going flaccid. His eyes widened in shock. The beautiful woman below him was growing quieter and her face was softening. The orgasm he had been chasing inside of the two of them was disappearing. The tension in the air had splintered and dissipated. This was no good.  
  
_you cut that out right fucking now.  
_  
**DO YOU WANT TO FINISH?**  
  
_of fucking course. did you do this?  
_  
**SHE HAS TO FINISH FIRST.  
**  
_are you fucking serious right now?  
_  
“Eddie? Everything alright?” She cupped the side of his face, her confused eyes searching for answers toward his sudden change in behavior.  
  
_come on. i didn’t mean to call you a-  
_  
**APOLOGIZE.**  
  
_i’m sorry. she’ll leave if i don’t-_  
  
**LET ME HELP AFTER YOU APOLOGIZE.**  
  
“Fucking hell,” Eddie complained.  
  
“Eddie? What is it?”  
  
“I-I caught a cramp. Can you just give me a minute?” he asked. He pushed away from between her legs and quickly hobbled across the humid room to enter the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him before running water in the sink. He splashed cool water on his sweaty face.  
  
“Are you seriously cockblocking me right now?” he hissed into the mirror. The sleek, muscular mask of black viscous showed itself in his reflection and flashed a wide, toothy grin.  
  
**SHE DESERVES TO FEEL GOOD.**  
  
“I told you I was making her feel good. Actually, you know what? I-I don’t know why I’m even arguing with you right now," Eddie huffed as he threw up both his hands in frustration. "That is MY girlfriend out there. I’m responsible for how she feels.”  
  
There was a bump then the sound of a lamp switching on. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped back into the room. She had gotten out of bed and pulled on her underwear and tank top. Now, she was loping across the room, gathering the clothes she had stripped out of not ten minutes ago.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Eddie quietly let out as he approached with a quick kiss. “Where’re you going?”  
  
“Home,” she answered curtly.  
  
**SHE IS UPSET.**  
  
_well, you took away the dick i was giving her. she loves this dick._  
  
**NO SHE DOESN’T.**  
  
Eddie blinked in disbelief and crossed his arms over his chest. He ignored the insult they had just laid on the table and focused on the woman he cared about as she finally found her leggings tossed across a dying potted plant.  
  
“You know, Eddie? If I don’t turn you on enough, just say so,” she snapped. “I don’t much enjoy feeling your soft dick trying to get inside me like a fucking worm.”  
  
“No! Babe! You always turn me on. It’s not you, I’ve got this...”  
  
She turned her curious eyes to him, waiting for an explanation. He looked stupid, standing there with his mouth partially open and his sticky, limp dick poking out from the bottom hem of his white v-neck.  
  
“I’ve been distracted lately. I’m worried about these interviews at work and bills. I’m sorry. Can I try again?”  
  
“I don’t know. I have a breakfast date with my mom in the morning and it’s already late. I need to get home,” she half-heartedly explained. She hesitated in pulling away from his gentle grasp on her wrist.  
  
**SHE DOESN’T WANT TO LEAVE.**  
  
“Can I taste you one more time before you go?” Eddie conjured up. “I know you like it when I use my tongue.”  
  
A flash of a grin whipped across her face and she tried to hide it by digging her teeth into her bottom lip as blood began to pool in her cheeks. He kissed her on the mouth before she finally sat back down on the edge of the bed. Eddie hooked his fingers around the cotton underwear then pulled them down her hips, exposing her still damp pussy. He took a deep breath, sucking her musk down into his lungs and reveling in the moment. A slight growl started in his throat. He satiated the feeling by running his thick tongue up her thigh. She finally laid back against the mattress with a musical sigh.  
  
This was the longest they had ever been quiet. It was off putting because they always had something to suggest or critique. Eddie rolled his eyes. He had to concentrate on the matter at hand - getting the woman he cared most about out of her clothes and to climax. If she didn’t, she was a force to be reckoned with. That was what he liked about her. She was a firehouse. The two had met in a bar. She broke the finger of a guy who tried touching her inappropriately. The man’s wails of pain had caught everyone’s attention. V wanted to bite the man’s head of immediately, but Eddie made sure she was alright. Her tough exterior was cracked that night and she vented.  
  
So he listened. And listened. And listened until the bar closed and they exchanged phone numbers. It took another month before they went on their first date. It was barely a week before the second one. The third one came a day later. V was fascinated with her. It wasn’t the first time they had interacted with a woman, but that wasn’t where the fascination grew. No. They felt everything Eddie felt and that was where the fascination lie. In the feeling.  
  
Her hand came down hard on Eddie’s head and she yanked at his dark hair, jarring him from his thoughts. She was moaning loudly and her legs were trembling around his head. He had zoned out again but at least she was enjoying herself. He had never heard her whimper so loudly before. He gripped her hips to shift himself when he caught sight of the black tongue slithering between his lips, lapping at her wet folds. He suppressed a gasp and quickly closed his mouth, a calloused hand flying to hips lips.  
  
“Noooo,” she complained. Her hips hungrily rocked in his face. Eddie grimaced then placed gentle kisses just below her belly button, pretending to tease her as he confronted the beast who he knew had been too quiet for too long.  
  
**YOU WERE DISTRACTED. I WANTED TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS ENJOYING HERSELF.  
**  
_we talked about this. you’re supposed to ask me first. consent.  
_  
**I WILL DRY UP YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON’T LET US FEEL.  
**  
Us. That “us” meant everything to Eddie. He knew what it meant. V amplified everything. Food tasted better, music sounded better, and after a strict talk with himself over boundaries, even masturbation felt better. That was as far as he ever let it go, until now.  
  
**PLEASE, EDDIE. SHE DESERVES IT.**  
  
_quit trying to play selfless.  
_  
Her hips weren’t bucking anymore and she had already let out a huffy sigh once.  
  
**EDDIE.  
**  
_i know. i know. shut up and let me think._  
  
**THINKING IS WHAT GOT YOU HERE AND MADE HER UPSET. STOP THINKING. I CAN HELP WITH THAT.**  
  
_if i let you help, will you make it worthwhile? don’t go turning me off again like a dead battery, deal?_  
  
V swirled into a somersault within his head and a surge of happiness flooded Eddie’s nerves.  
  
**DEAL.**  
  
_fine. help._  
  
Eddie gripped her hips and pulled her into his mouth. He felt that tongue slip past his lips and pry into her again. She fell apart against him... or them... whoever, whatever. He wasn’t even sure anymore. One thing he was sure of was she tasted too damn good. He tongued the pearl of nerves a few times before going back to exploring her sweet insides with his tongue. They gave him space to slip a few extra inches, inches she hadn’t been expecting.  
  
“Eddieeee!” she squealed.  
  
_she’s never sounded like this before. holy-_  
  
**FOCUS.**  
  
She shuddered, teeth chattering together and body shivering as the fleeting orgasm finally started to come around. She propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him.  
  
"Oh Eddie, I’m close-"  
  
He slipped two fingers inside of her warmth as they lapped at her sensitive clit. He turned his eyes up to look at her. Her mouth hung slightly open. Her dark eyes went cross then she collapsed flat against the mattress.  
  
**DO NOT STOP.**  
  
_wasn’t planning on it.  
  
_Her hands snaked onto his shoulders, her fingernails digging into the fabric of his shirt.  
  
“Eddie?” she wheezed. He could feel her starting to contract around his fingers. She was so fucking sweet. She smelled like pure joy and tasted better than any head they had bitten off.  
  
_gross. not now.  
_  
**DO NOT STOP.  
  
**Eddie curved his fingers and her hips bucked once then twice before he had to use the strength he had been holding back to keep her from spasming off the thick mattress.  
  
“Fuck, oh fuck!” she cried out, forcing him away.  
  
She clamped her shaky legs shut and cast a bewildered, embarrassed look at her boyfriend who was kneeling on the hardwood floor, his arms against the damp spot on the blanket she had left behind. His pink tongue parted his lips and he licked at the mess she had made on his fingers.  
  
**WHAT IS WRONG?  
**  
_relax. give her a second._  
  
She chewed her bottom lip and covered her mouth with her thin fingers. “I didn’t mean to curse like that and so loud... I know your neighbors will... I just...”  
  
Eddie nodded and smirked. There was something exceptionally thrilling and disgusting about what they had just did.  
  
“I’ve never came like that before. You got a new technique you didn’t warn me about. Jesus,” she breathily giggled, placing a hand against her chest to feel her heart. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were bright with curiosity but heavy with satisfaction.  
  
**I LIKE HER. SHE FEELS GOOD.  
**  
_she can feel even better, y’know?  
_  
**SHE CAN?  
**  
“There’s more where that came from,” Eddie suggested. He crawled across the mattress, running his body the length of hers until his lips met hers. A devious grin of hers gave way to a flood of sensual, hungry kisses. She reached down and palmed his dick, which was throbbing.  
  
"Really? That badly?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
**CAN I HELP AGAIN?  
**  
_one condition. you help me whenever she wants to feel good.  
_  
**YES, EDDIE.  
**  
_let’s make her feel good then, bud_.  
  
Suddenly, her grip on him wasn’t enough and his hips ground into her hand harder. Eddie swallowed a yelp. He could feel them moving like fluid beneath his skin, filling him out evenly all over like they did once every blue moon Eddie felt like teasing and touching himself. This was unfamiliar, alien, and borderline overwhelming. The smell of her. Her touch. The leftover taste on his tongue.  
  
He ripped up her tank top and suckled on one of her erect nipples. She worked her hips in circles, grinding her sopping entrance against his navel and digging her nails into his thick arms.  
  
“Eddie, please.”  
  
He pivoted his hips upward, trying to slide inside of her. He looked forward to feeling her warmth envelope him but they weren’t letting him, his hips invisibly restrained so hard he was afraid he would start shaking. He felt like he was going to burst.  
  
His mouth moved to the second nipple. That dark tongue flicked around the hard nipple then glided up toward her throat. He tongued her pulse and she writhed beneath him. Eddie dragged his teeth over her skin and she gasped. He hadn’t even known she was into that kind of thing. He was always so afraid of hurting her or scaring her off.  
  
**SHE LIKES IT.  
**  
_likes what?  
_  
**PAIN.  
**  
_really? how can you-_  
  
Eddie’s hand absentmindedly slipped around her neck and his fingers applied pressure on either side of her throat. Her legs tightened around him. His eyes widened in surprise as a grin came across his lover’s face.  
  
_she is fucking disgusting._  
  
**AND YOU LOVE IT. WE LOVE IT.  
**  
“Fuck yessss,” escaped Eddie’s mouth as his throbbing dick finally slipped inside her hot warmth. She was already tensing and dancing around his erection, dangerously close to coming again. His hips pulled back before snapping forward into her. She squealed in delight. His brow furrowed in determination. He picked up a pillow and tossed it at the lamp on the bedside table. There was a loud clatter and the sound of glass breaking then the room was filled with darkness.  
  
“Eddie, why did-“  
  
He dug deep into her, filling her to the brim. He was almost sure he could feel V distorting him, making him grow longer and wider than average. The long, black tongue slithered past his lips and ran along her jaw. She cried out, loud as hell. He would for sure get a stern phone call from the neighbors later.  
  
_you gotta be careful, V. she's a lady. you've got to treat her-  
_  
**I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING.  
**  
_i dunno. she seems like she’s at her limit.  
_  
**PLEASE, EDDIE. THIS FEELS GOOD.  
**  
Eddie tossed his head back and hissed. They were right. It felt more than good. It felt fucking amazing. Eddie felt like he was on auto pilot. He wasn’t tired. He wasn’t going to catch a cramp. The rhythm was impeccable. She was so fucking wet.  
  
**PLEASE EDDIE.  
**  
_okay.  
_  
In the dark of the room, Eddie could barely make out the black tendril which snaked around his back. It flicked at her clitoris, testing her responses.  
  
“Damn it, Eddie,” she cursed through her teeth. He grunted to mask the expression of surprise that snuck out of him and pressed into her harder. He felt another tendril slide down his back. He expected it to stroke her someplace else but it slipped between his own ass cheeks. He instinctively clenched.  
  
**RELAX. REMEMBER THE LAST TIME?  
**  
_i-i do. i fucking blacked out. no way.  
_  
**EDDIE.  
**  
They purred into his ear and fidgeted under his skin, sending shivers between his shoulders and down his spine. His girlfriend gripped his waist, pulling him in deeper and pressing them chest to chest.  
  
“Eddie! Please!” she cried out.  
  
“W-What...”  
  
“I-“  
  
She was damn near delirious and he was getting distracted with trying to ward off the damn wandering tendril. That tongue darted out again, lapping at the sweat on her neck and shoulders. Her nails dug into the pink skin at his relentless hips. She was so-  
  
**WE ARE ALMOST DONE.**  
  
They slipped between his cheeks again and gently flickered at his asshole. Eddie clenched his jaw and forced himself to relax. He knew where this was going and grew elated. They slipped inside of him with ease. They knew where they were going and how to get there.  
  
“This is your pussy, Eddie! Oh, god!” she moaned, a trembling and eye rolling mess.  
  
**OURS.  
**  
_yeah, man. our pussy.  
_  
They branched out and slipped beyond his taint.  
  
“W-Whoa!” Eddie gasped as something gave his balls a nice tug. His own eyes started to cross. The room was too hot. The sheets were starting to stick to their skin. There was a final push and they were pressed hard against his prostate.  
  
“Oh god...” Eddie uttered with a wheeze.  
  
“OH GOD!” his girlfriend moaned, eyes snapping shut as they dared to cross yet again. She spasmed and came around him, hard. Her legs were so tight around Eddie’s hips she thought he’d bruise, but he barely felt it. He was too wrapped up in it all.  
  
“Unnnnnnnngh!” he grunted and groaned, his thrusts growing sloppy as he was drained of everything he had. His ears were ringing. Drool danced on his lips, daring to escape. His vision was fuzzy and he babbled a bit. The tendrils pulled away from him and his girlfriend and the two of them finally felt like they could breathe again in the stuffy, spinning room. He collapsed beside her, afraid to fall on her in case he wasn’t able to move for a half hour. That was what happened the last time, which had been the first time he had let them touch him.  
  
**IS SHE ALRIGHT?  
**  
Eddie managed to drape an arm around his girlfriend and pull her close against him.  
  
“You okay? Babe?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
He felt her press a hand to her mouth.  
  
“When were you gonna tell me you were such a filthy talker in the sack?” he asked with an exhausted laugh.  
  
“I swear, I’ve never been that into it before."  
  
“It’s alright,” he gave her a squeeze. “I know.”  
  
He knew better than anyone else. They could make you say anything if they lashed at you good enough. He had had a few choice words for them the first time they went at it alone.  
  
“I’m so tired,” she complained in a soft voice.  
  
“You wanna go home?” he asked. She shook her head. If she felt anything like he did, she could barely move and probably wouldn’t make it to her breakfast date in the morning. She barely rocked her hips against him as she nestled tighter beside him and closed her eyes. Once she started snoring lightly, which didn’t take long, Eddie finally closed his tired eyes. He felt the covers being pulled up and over their bare bodies.  
  
**GOODNIGHT EDDIE.  
**  
_goodnight, V._


End file.
